


Matters of the Sole

by Draconin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconin/pseuds/Draconin
Summary: Just a very short one that kept me awake until I wrote it down...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my LJ account and preserved here.

“Giles. Rupert Giles! What? No, don’t put me on hold…. Damnit!”

“Yes, yes, I’m still here. I need to speak to Quentin Travers…. Yes, of course it’s concerning the Slayer!… Thank you!”

“Quentin? Good. I need all the information you have on any Slayers who’ve been turned.”

“No… No! Don’t send your damn wet-works team! The situation is not…”

“NO! All I need is the information. Buffy is… well, an atypical vampire to put it mildly.”

“How? How do you think it happened, you….”

“Stay calm? Good God, man… Yes! Alright…”

“She was turned by a vampire we had considered completely ineffectual. You may recall her from my reports – Harmony. A school friend.”

“We don’t know what happened. Apparently she took Buffy completely by surprise.”

“Well that’s the strange part. She’s still performing her duties as the Slayer!”

“Feeding? Well…. yes… but not indiscriminately – only those she says are ‘open season’."

"I suppose… you could say that it’s a matter of taste.”

“If you must know…. she only kills women who… I can’t believe I’m saying this! She seems to regard it as a crusade. She only kills women who have bad taste in shoes.”

“Quentin… Quentin! Hello?”


End file.
